A New Start
by Niikkii95
Summary: Erika's mother get re-married to a rich buissiness man,She attends Ouran and meets the host club, soon after Erika's friend Nikki arrives. The 2 b!tches of the story   the barbies   cause trouble and possble go to far? Hika/Oc -Kao/OC -OC/  -tons of it
1. Chapter 1

I stood there looking up at the giant new school i would be attending in a week, and only one thing crossed my mind.

" _Holy Cow"_

I never knew a school could be SO big! It looked more like a castle then anything though.

Well i guess a back story is necessary...

My name is Erika Hiroshima, it used to be Smith but my mom recently got re-married to a wealthy business man, it sounds better than it actually is though! We had to pack up and leave everything behind in Canada, my friends, family and my now ex-boyfriend Tom. There's no way i could have kept up a long, Long distance relationship between us and he agreed, sadly, but he knew it had to be done. So now, being rich and all i have to attend Ouran Academy,TRY to make friends, and learn to speak Japanese...Fantastic -.- ...

Erika sped down the hall knocking over almost everyone in my path.

"_Sorry!" _ she yelled behind her, running into more people

" _I cant believe its my first day and I'm gonna be late!"_

The warning bell wrung loudly ***BONG!***

She pretty such jumped at the sound!-but at least she made it to class.

As Erika ran through the door of the Social Studies room all eyes were on her, probably because she wasn't wearing a uniform, and for the fact she was new. She looked down at the outfit she had on, she thought it was pretty normal, but then again in Canada short denim shorts and tee-shirts were normal, but at this school...Uniforms were normal.

I looked up from the ground and i noticed a short brown haired girl, wearing a boys uniform was walking over to me. I wondered why she was dressed the way she was but, maybe dressing like a boy was normal here, and i sure as heck didn't want to offend anyone, so i just looked at her and smiled politely.

"_Hi, I'm Haruhi! And you must be Erika right?" _

"_Hey! Yea, that would be me" _i said smiling "_and I'm guessing your the Haruhi, who's supposed to be showing me around?"_

"_Yup, and ill start right after attendance" _Haruhi said with a slight girlish giggle " _i like your outfit by the way" _

Haruhi sat down and pointed to the seat next to her "_ you can sit there, if you want" _

"_Thanks!" _is really all i could say, as i sat down i noticed Haruhi looking at the door and waving, so natural i looked too, and I'm so glad i did! A pair of gorgeous twins were waking toward Haruhi and waving back

"_Hey Haruhi, wha..."_they trailed off as they both looked down at me, who was looking around the room pretending not to notice them.

"_who's that?" _they said whispering to Haruhi

I looked at them cocking an eyebrow "_you know i can hear you right?" _

" _wow, cute and feisty!" _the twin with the higher voice said, looking right at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked away pretending not to care. -but i blushed HARD anyways.

"_Hikaru, your not gonna date here and forget about me are you?" _said the other twin

"_oh Kaoru! I would never forget about you!" _

I directed my vision to Haruhi who's just ignored it like it was any ever day thing! After the twins were done, there little scene for the other ladies in the class, they took a seat right behind me and Haruhi. Ever so often i noticed them looking right at me, it was like they were trying to figure me out or something... About 3 minutes Later the teacher walked in said take your seat and began attendance.

"_Hey Erika, ill show you around after this, but first i have to stop off at the host club, i guess you'll HAVE to meet them eventually," _Haruhi giggled, Hikaru & Kaoru had a weird evil look on there faces and i had a bad feeling about my life at Ouran.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome advice and reviews! :D its my first story so go easy on me. :P ... OK so i don't own any Ouran stuff or any songs! Just saying that now :)... xoxoNiikkii95

"_OK, so this is this the west wing, you'll find things like the art rooms and music rooms" _Haruhi stated as she stopped outside of a music room by the looks of it. Haruhi and I walked through the big purple doors, and the room was completely..empty?

"_Hmm, i wonder where everyone is?" _Haruhi asked

" _i dunno" _i shrugged

I looked around the room while Haruhi went and got something from the other room.

"_hey Erika!" _Haruhi shouted "_What size are you in clothing?" _

"_UH...I don't know, 5__½ maybe?" _i replied, confusedly

While i was waiting for Haruhi i spotted a large curtain and natural i was curious! So i snuck over and pulled the curtain back. Behind it was a grand piano, so i sat down and started to play.

Haruhi came out with a girls uniform, and smiled at me.

"_Wow, your really good! Is that what you do with all your spare time?, practice?" _Haruhi questioned

i answered giggling "_no, in my spare time i write songs, and call my friend Nikki every chance i get" _

" _we had to move so suddenly and Nikki and I have been best friends for a really long time, and the words for the song were wrote just kinda flowed out, You Know? The songs all about me moving away but holding on to all the memories" _ i said looking out the window teary eyed

"_Can i hear it?" _

"_Uh"? _

Haruhi repeated herself "_Can i hear the song? If that's OK" _

" _Oh, yea sure but you'll need to sing Nikki's part or it wont sound good. _I said pulling the sheet music out of my bag. "_ You just sing the part in pink" _

"_OK, but I'm not much of a singer" _Haruhi said shyly and blushing

"_That's OK, just try your best!" _i said smiling sweetly, and we started to sing

Here we are now  
Everything is about to change  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday  
A chapter ending but the stories only just begun  
A page is turning for everyone

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go  
_**Haruhi starts to sing nervously **_  
So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
And I know your heart is with me

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
**The rest of the host club is listening outside the door at this point**  
Its time to show the world we've got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
We'll never fade away

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever, Wherever I go ***end***

"_Thought you said you were no good at singing?" _i said laughing and smiling

"_I'm not!" _claimed Haruhi trying to persuade me.

I started to laugh even harder " _OK, OK whatever you say" _

I could tell this was the start of a beautiful friendship but i still had that bad feeling... but i couldn't find out what it was.

" _Why aren't they sating anything Boss? Two _voices from outside the door asked but Erika could tell it was the twins

" _SHH! They hear you!" _another said

the bickering between the twins and the one they called 'boss' went on and on

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and went to open the door. I continued to play the piano, looking bored and watching Haruhi open the door. 4 boys tumbled in and 2 stood behind them looking as if they had no interest in what was happening. The tall blonde boy stood up and brushed himself on while standing on top of the twins, who were struggling to get up. Then he spotted Haruhi and ran to her squeezing the life out of her.

"_Haruhi!, don't worry daddy's here!" _Haruhi tried to free herself from his grasp.

"_Sempi! I'm fine! Now..GET...OFF ...ME! _

I started to laugh, which made them all stare at me. Tall, blonde and obnoxious walked over to me and took my hand in his.

I KNOW! Stupid place to end chapter 2 but im kinda hungry so... lol ! Ill write again tmmorw morning! :D byee and thanks again everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

***Where I left of* **

Leaning on the piano, Tall, blonde and obnoxious holding my hand and acting 'princely'.. this whole time sitting there think, what the hell is this guy's deal?..

"_Haruhi, don't you think you should introduce us to you new friend?" _

" _Hikaru, Kaoru isn't this young lady in your class? _The one with glasses asked

" _Yeah, but we couldn't get properly introduced because the teacher came in." _both twins said in unison while at the same time Hikaru winking at me. I blushed and looked away smiling, wow he's SO cute, ( thinking this in my mind of course )

Hunny came bouncing over and landed right on my lap, "_so? Who are you?" _he said sweetly while smiling at me. " _Well, my names Erika, I'm 17 years old, i only moved to Japan because my mom got re-married to some big business owner guy. I like music, dancing, singing and piano."..." is that enough?" _

"_Well Ms. Hiroshima, that's less then I've already found out you but, whatever you want to say out loud is fine with me. Since i know much, much more then that. Like i now what you did that summer while your were in Florida."_ Glasses said smiling in a ' HA HA HA' kinda way, while pushing his glasses up to his nose.

"_What, What did she do!, tell us Kyoya-sempi! Tell us! PPLLLEEAASSEE!" _the twins were pleading

I looked at them with a kinda scared/confused look, _"No!, don't you dare tell them! That's all in the past, no need to bring it up again." *__**thought**__* Wow, this guy is like a stalker..._

"_ANYWAY, _Haruhi cleared her throat , "_let me introduce everyone" " The twins, Hikaru & Kaoru,- as you call him 'Tall, blonde and obnoxious is Tamaki" _**( Tamaki went to sulk in his emo corner ) **_" This is Mori and Hunny and 'glasses' is Kyoya" _Haruhi finished with a big sigh.

"_Alright, everyone knows you, You know them, Lets go before things get too crazy"_...Haruhi said looking directly and the twins, who were eyeing me with devilish grins.

" _What?" _i said kinda bitchy. Hikaru started walking toward my with a intrigued/ hostly-ish face, tilting my head back and staring deep into my eyes, "_You know, i like um feisty" _he said seductively. i just stared, our faces were so close to each others and slowly getting closer, we defenetly had a moment but that moment was ruined when Tamaki ran over to us pushed Hikaru out of the way and hugged me protectively. I was mad...

"_Hikaru! Stay away from my 2__nd__ beloved daughter!" _

I was about to strangle him, and it was written all over my face.

" _Uh...Sempi? I think you should let her go considering any moment it looks like smoke is gonna come out of her ears" _Haruhi pointed out

Haruhi grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room before i could get the chance to wring his neck.

"_Wait! Where are you going" _Tamaki said pouting

" _Away from you, ya freak!" _i said with a straight face and with no emotion in my voice what so ever.

**Again Tamaki could just not stay out of that emo corner...**

***In the hallway***

" _What a bunch of characters they are, i don't know how you can put up with them! 1 girl and 6 boys! Wow, your my hero Haruhi" _

Haruhi just looked at me with wide eyes, _"When did you figure it out?" _

"_When you told me you like my outfit, not to mention i over heard Tamaki call you his 'daughter?'" _

"_OH," _Haruhi laughed "_so whats up with you and Hikaru?" _

" _What!, N-Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING!, we just met..." _i almost yelled at her, while blushing at the same time. Haruhi laughed "_well, it seems like you like each other...a lot" _

"_Well, he is kinda cute...OK so he's SUPER cute, but you know what ever" _i replied blushing

And right at that moment footsteps came up behind us, so natural we both look. An arm that had flung around my waist pulled me in close, as in nose's were touching and lips just barley brushed by mine

"_Well, i think your cute too" _Hikaru said staring into my eyes and occasionally looking at y lips

"_OK Hikaru, that's enough of the hostly act..lay off would ya?" _Haruhi said

"_Why? Are you getting jealous?" _Hikaru asked

"_Why would Haruhi be jealous?, she is a girl after all" _

Hikaru just stared at me with shook and looked over at Haruhi

"_What? She figured it out, its not my fault" _

Realizing that Hikaru still hadn't let go, it was getting awkward, not to mention i was blushing. He leaned in super close, i was nervous I've never been kissed before, not even by my ex-bot friend tom!

Closer and closer our faces came together...then my cell phone rang... _**CRAP! -mind\**_

Hikaru looked disappointed too and Haruhi was looking out the window

"_Hello?, hey! No way! Really! For the whole semester and summer! How did u even... YES! I'm SO excited for you to get here! Your defenetly staying at my house! No its no burrdan! Its huge! Your gonna love it! Tomorrow at 4am? Awesome, yea we'll come pick you up at the airport! OK!, ill see you than! Bye nik!" _

"_Who's Nic?" Hikaru said protectively _

"_Nikki, my best friend from Canada!, shes coming to live with me for almost a year! I'm happy, AND why so protective? Its not like were dating or anything?"_

"_Oh, uh..right, i was actually meaning to ask you that" _

" _Ask me what? Come on ill consider it if you say it out loud" _

"_do you wanna go out with me?" _Hikaru asked nervously

" _Uhhh...welll i dunno" _i said jokingly " _Sure, why not"_ i replied close after

We both smiled and blushed at eachother


	4. Note from Author! PLEASE READ

Heyy guys! Just wanted to let you all know that i wont be able to write for a week because of vacation! But when i get back i promise to write a** long ** chapter! And i kinda have a bit of writers block soo PLEASE PLAESE if you have any ideas, please share them with me! PLESAE!

thanks again to all my AWESOME! Followers! YOU GUYS ROCK!33

-Niikkii953


	5. Chapter 4

"_Hikaru? Hikaru, Hello? You in there?" _Erika and Haruhi were waving there hands in front of Hikaru's face

"_HUH?, oh yea Sorry, what happened?"_

"_Well Erika was on the phone and you zoned out staring at her" _Haruhi said bluntly

Erika and Hikaru blushed

"Oh, uh.. yeah"

_(**if you haven't caught en on, Hikaru imagined asking out Erika ) **_

"Soooo, what going on with your friend?" Haruhi asked changing the subject so the two wouldn't get TO embarrassed

"Oh, well when i found out i was moving me and Nikki made plans to spend a semester and a summer together, and it just so happens she starts in a couple days at Ouran!, I'm super excited!"

"That's great! You'll have to bring her to the Host club!" Haruhi said

" I defenetly will!, i want her to meet all the amazing people I've met here so far" she said staring at Hikaru who was to busy looking out the window

" well, we better get to class" Haruhi said

And they all walked to class ... ( **i know, its crap! But i have really bad writeers block and i have no idea where tis story is gonna go, ppl with ideas...SHARE THEM!)**

**2 DAYS LATER AT THE AIRPORT!~ 3AM**

" You know Haruhi, you didn't have to come, i could have come alone, after all we have to go to school in a couple hours"

"Nah, its fine, i just wanna meet your friend before she becomes over-whelmed by the host club"

Both girls laughed

The airport was pretty empty only about 200 people, which included staff. Erika and Haruhi waited at the snack bar outside gate 10 where Nikki's plane was landing soon. Both girls were tired, and then having to make it through a day with the host club, and school...OH BOY(s).

"Flight 250 will be landing in gate 10 shortly" a voice said over the intercom, which almost sounded like a robot

"well i guess we should go wait by the gate" Haruhi suggested

They walked over to the gate and shortly after the robot voice came again announcing the arrival of the plane

_**10 mins later **_

Nikki walked of the plane, blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a purple tank top with black short shorts and gladiator sandals

"ERIKA!"

"Hey, Nik!"

The two girls hugged

"This is Haruhi, shes one of the people i really wanted you to meet. She's like my Japan BFF! And shes helped me get through all the... 'craziness' Haruhi and Erika laughed

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Haruhi spoke first and held out her hand

Nikki refused it and just gave her a hug " Hey, super great to meet you to! Any bestie of Erika's is A bestie of mine" she said smiling

She was obviously a very loving person Haruhi thought to herself and returned the smile

" well, lets get going, we can chat more on the car ride to my house! , You guys are gonna love it!"

After a very long car ride to Erika house the girls step out of the limo and were in complete amazement

Haruhi was sure it was even bigger then Tamaki's mansion

" WELL, come on guys!" Erika yelled from the door

Haruhi and Nikki shrugged and continued up the driveway to the doors

"Welcome Home Miss!" a bunch of maids said, they were all lined up greeting her as if they had been standing there just waiting for her

"Thank-you" Nikki said as a couple of the maids took her bags up to her room

" well, its 5am we have time for a 2hour nap"

And that's exactly what the girls did

***BEEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEEP***

"**UHHHHHHHH!" **all the girls moaned not wanting to get up

"well, come on guys! Wake up we got a big day!" its time for Nikki to meet the Host club!


	6. Chapter 5

The girls started to get ready by doing their hair, make-up, getting dressed and all those other things girls do in the morning.

"Are you kidding? I am NOT wearing that - it looks like a blown up canary!" Nikki whined

"Yes, yes you do" Erika said calmly.

Haruhi came out of the bathroom wearing her boy's uniform.

"Why, does Haruhi get to wear a boy's uniform? Can I wear one too?" Nikki whined, pointing at the uniform.

And that's when Haruhi explained her situation, from the vase and the debt to the Host Club, she described each boy so if Nikki saw them, she could run while she had the chance.

"Oh, I see. So… why does he call you his daughter? Sounds kinda weird and overly-protective to me." Nikki said.

"Yeah, like he's in LOVE with you or something," Erika added quickly after, and both Erika and Nikki giggled and Haruhi blushed.

"Oh crap! We're gonna be late! Come on! Let's hurry!" Erika said looking at the clock.

All 3 girls rushed out the door and into the limo.

_School!_

Haruhi, Nikki and Erika walked into class, and again all eyes were on the new girl. Haruhi waved the girls over to the empty seat next to her and they sat, but the eyes still watched them, followed by whispers.

Hikaru and Kaoru came into class, the girls in class blushed just by looking at them. Nikki, Erika and Haruhi were chatting amongst themselves; Haruhi was filling Nikki in on more about the Host Club when 2 hands came down on Erika's shoulder,

"Speaking of the host club, your friend has to come visit!" Hikaru said, eyeing Nikki who was still chatting with Haruhi.

Erika huffed and Hikaru laughed. He leaned over and stuck his face right in hers and said seductively, "You jealous, 'Rika?"

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to their desks right behind the girls and waited for the teacher to come in. When 2 Barbie doll looking girls walked over to Nikki. (Who weren't wearing the yellow girls uniform, just because they refused to.)

"Nice outfit, clearly the style of a commoner." Metru said. (Barbie number 1)

"Nice face, buy or lease it?" Nikki quickly retaliated without even looking at her

Both barbies scoffed, Nikki just stood up casually and lifted one of the girls ponytails up.

"UGH! What the hell are you doing, filthy commoner! ?" Suki yelled (Barbie number 2)

" Sorry, I was looking for the made in China sign that's supposed to be imprinted in your neck"

Haruhi, Erika and the twins were laughing by this point

"Uh, whatev's," the girls said flipping their hair and walking away

Nikki stuck her tongue out at them and sat back down casually, Erika held out her hand for a high-5 and Nikki accepted smirking and giggling.

"Wow, you got a lot of guts, making fun of Metru and Suiky, they're 2 of the most popular girls in our grade!" Haruhi said.

"They can make your time here a living hell" Kaoru added, sounding concerned.

Nikki just looked at them.

"Well, if they're gonna go through all the trouble to make my high school year hell, I guess I'll just have to return the favour, now won't I?" Nikki said smiling and Erika who gave one stern nod in agreement

That's when the teacher walked in and started the class

"Alright class dismissed!" the teacher yelled from his desk

All the girls ran out the door just for the fact that they wanted to get to the Host club A.S.A.P

Erika, Nikki, Haruhi and the twins leisurely walked out the door

"Alright Nik,, time for you to meet the Host club" Erika said, grabbing her arm and leading to the club with the twins and Haruhi close behind

"Oh boy" Nikki said sarcasticly

"I think you mean oh boys" Kaoru said running his finger under her chin looking into her eyes. What else could Nikki do but flinch. Well, she was amazed, until a short-ish red-haired girl coughed, "Ahem." Kaoru laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about my flirty boyfriend. I'm sure he's scaring you." She said, hugging Nikki. "I'm Hitachiin, Shizumi. Miyamoto, Shizumi, actually, but I got 'married' to this flirt here at the age of, like, 5."

Nikki laughed uncertainly and knew immediately that she and Shizumi wouldn't be great friends.

After walking down the hallways, they finally found themselves in front of Music room 3. They opened the door to find Tamaki passing around the room yelling "WHERE ARE THOSE TO LITTLE DEVILS, AND WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER HARUHI! ?"

"Calm down senpai, I'm right here!" Haruhi said with a straight face.

Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and hugged her. " those 2 little devils didn't hurt you, did they?" he said with

suspicion and staring at the twins who were talking to Nikki, Shizumi and Erika. The twins were telling them something about Tamaki, it was obvious considering that the twins were pointing and laughing at Tamaki, who had a 'KICK ME' sign taped to his back. Kyoya came over and introduced himself to Nikki, taking her hand and kissed it, while Hunny glomped them and Mori just nodded.

Tamaki finally let go of Haruhi and kissed Nikki's hand. "Welcome to the Host Club, Nikki-san."

**~X~**

**END CHAPTER**

**(edited by JelliBeani)**


	7. Chapter 6 Updated

**_~Erika's home~ ( thanks for the amazing updating JelliBeani!)3_**

"ISN'T HE JUST THE CUTIEST THING YOU'VE EVER SEEEN! ?" Nikki said twirling around the room looking at the hand Tamaki had kissed. She was dazed and stuck in her own little world. Again.

"Ewww…" Erika, Haruhi and Shizumi looked at her and stuck their tongues out in disgust.

Nikki stopped, fell onto the bed and looked at them. "Hey! Just because you guys are afraid to admit your feelings - well actually, Erika you're the only one…"

"WHAT!-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! ?" Erika screamed, stuttering.

All the girls raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it is kinda obvious…" Shizumi said, stifling a giggle.

"What is?" Erika asked, confused as ever.

"Now that I think about it, it is really obvious...they definitely like each other!"

"Who likes who?"

"You like Hikaru and Hikaru likes you back, its ssssooooo obvious," Nikki said, bored and staring out the window twiddling with her blonde curly hair.

"I do not! Ugh! Shut up, Tamaki-lover!" Erika retorted, frustrated. She thought for a minute, shrugged, picked up her swimsuit walked out of the room. The other girls were wondering just exactly what she was thinking about.

"Just come down by the pool later, please?" She said, popping back in.

"AWWW! She LOOOOVEEESSS him! That's so cute!" Shizumi said after Erika had left.

"You're gonna try and get them together, aren't you?" Haruhi questioned.

"YES!" Shizumi and Nikki yelled and laughed together; they were surprised they were even getting along.

Nikki left to go check on Erika, Haruhi turned to Shizumi

"We're trying to get them together to right?"

"Are you stupid? Of course we are!"

**~X~**

"Wasn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen! ?" Tamaki yelled.

"Yea, sure." The other hosts replied, not paying much attention.

"Her blonde hair, and her beautiful blue eyes?" Tamaki continued to scream.

"Yeah, sure, boss. We all noticed her" Hikaru and Kaoru added.

"Unless Hikaru was too busy fantasizing about Erika!" Kaoru laughed.

"What! ? I was not!" He yelled.

"Yes, you were." Everyone said. Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Yeah? Well you were only thinking about Shizumi!"

"That doesn't matter because we're 'married'!" Kaoru said sticking his tongue out.

Hikaru gave a "Whatever" face and stalked out of the room.

Hunny spoke up "Can we get them together?" he said cheerfully

"Yea" Mori said

"Yes! Definitely! We need to! It's our duty!" Tamaki said, rushing out of the room to get something.

"And we are DEFINITELY getting Tamaki and Nikki together," Kaoru added, smiling devilishly.

...

The next day at the Host club Zumi, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori and Hunny were discussing on how to get them all together.

"Maybe a party?"

"How bout we all go to the mall?"

"How bout we go to my house!"

"We could lock then in a closet together!, find out the girls weakness or what there scared of! And let Tamaki and Hikaru comfort them! Kaoru suggested

"Odd, buts that's actually not a bad idea" Zumi raised an eyebrow "Alright guys!, lets commence face one!, find out Erika and Nikki's fear! GO GO GO!"

_**Zumi's house **_

Hmmm... how am i gonna figure out what there scared of, Zumi thought and then the thought it her a good old fashion game of truth or dare..

...

"Alright Zumi your turn, ask away" Haruhi said snapping her out of her daze

"OK, Nikki! Truth or dare?"

_PLEASE PICK TRUTH, TRUTH, TRUTH _

"Truth"

"YES!" Zumi shouted and of course Nikki and Erika looked at her strangely

"Anyways, whats your biggest fear?"

"Uh! Creepy, unexplained noises, no doubt about it! Nikki shuttered

all the girls chuckled "I'm scared of Spiders" Zumi said

"What about you? Erika, Haruhi?"

"Thunder..." Haruhi said

"I'd have to say Killer Clowns!" Erika replied with a slight quiver

_Perfect , Zumi thought to herself_

_3 _DAYS later the plan had commenced starting with Hikaru and Erika, they were on opposite sides of the room when they heard there names being called from the supply room, they didn't notice they were both in there until the lights shut off and the door slammed shut.

"Is this another one of your pranks?" Erika said angrily

Waving his hands in front of his face "No way! Why would i lock my self in a closet?"

"True"

The lights came back on, only to revile 2 clowns with knifes ( it was pretty horrific ). Erika was speechless and frozen. They had no idea what was going on, so obviously you see clowns with knifes you can only think bad things...

Erika stood there wide eyed, until she snapped back to reality and shut her eyes, tight, and starting backing up toward the wall as the clowns moved closer. Erika wanted this all to be over. She covered he ears, if she was gonna die she didn't wanna hear it **( :S ) **Suddenly she was being shaken by Hikaru, "Hey! Erika? It's ok, there gone. You can open your eyes"

she shook her head and tear stared to pour down her face

Hikaru pulled her into a hug and told her it would all be ok. They stayed this way for quite awhile...(L)

When they came out Hikaru was carrying Erika, bridal style... apparently she feel asleep... xD

So he asked Nikki to take her home, not knowing about the whole plan to get them together and Tamaki and Nikki together, so Haruhi took one for the team and took Erika home

So the host club set up one of the darkest rooms in the whole school and locked them in

"Hey! Let us out!" Tamaki yelled banging on the door

Nikki was already started hearing all the creepy 'creaking and 'ghost noises'. She shut her eyes tight and whimpered

"Nikki? Are you OK?" Tamaki asked trying to feel his way along the wall to get to her

"Y-yea I'm fine"

A loud eery noise made her jump 'cartoon style' right into Tamaki's arms, wrapping her arms round his neck, when they realized what positions they were in they both blushed and Tamaki pulled her in closer , so she was pushed in against his chest, she relaxed in his arms as he busted the door open and walked down the hall toward the club.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys!, thanks for all the awesome comments! You guys all rock! Keep reading and ill try to update more often! :D **_

_**xoxoNikki95! (L)**_

_**~x~ **_

Erika woke up with a start in her room to the sound of chattering in the sitting area outside her bedroom, it was Hikaru, Nikki and Tamaki. Tamaki was driving Nikki home, and Hikaru came along to see how Erika was. Erika sat in bed for awhile listening to them talk and to calculate what happened earlier.

"I hope she's OK" Hikaru said looking out the window dully

Nikki and Tamaki were just staring at each other in a daze "Could you guys get a room please" Erika's voice came from her door, which she was leaning against yawning. Nikki and Tamaki snapped out of the trance they put each other in, "Uh, Y-yea sorry" Nikki shook her head, and slapped Tamaki's face lightly to snap him out of it completely.

"Are you OK?" Hikaru ran over to her feeling her forehead, which Erika moved it away

"I'm fine, don't worry bout me."

"I cant help but worry about you, that's what you do when you care about someone" Hikaru blurted out and immediately covered his mouth as his face turned red as a beet, Erika's eyes grew wide and Nikki's mouth dropped

"Y-You care about me?" Erika said blushing and staring at him while Nikki and Tamaki decided it would be a could time to leave the room

" I-I didn't,uh, mean it like that!" Hikaru protested still blushing

"Oh, well if i said i cared about someone i wouldn't just not mean it" Erika said sounding angry

" Well I'm sorry that it just slipped out!, i don't care for anyone!"

"Well-well...OH what the heck" Erika grabbed Hikaru's tie and pulled his lips to hers, Hikaru's eyes bugged out and was about to return the favour when Erika let go of the grip on his tie and stared at him "OK, i just needed to get that out of the way, so i official don't care for you anymore ether" Erika turned around at slammed her bedroom door before he had a chance to say anything else, Hikaru just stood there stunned. Nikki poked her head back in when she heard the door slam "What happened?"

Hikaru just stood there staring at the door, Nikki was just weird-ed out, so she went and knocked on the door "Hey, Erika its me, let me in"

"Is HE still there" Nikki looked back at Hikaru who was still zoned out " Yeah he is, why what happened?"

"N-Nothing" Hikaru finally managed to get out

Nikki looked at him suspiciously "really?, nothing at all?"

Hikaru dug his hands in his pocket "nope, nothing"

Nikki used her finger as a 'lie detector' "beep...beep...BEEP, BEEP, BEEP," as she scanned the room with her finger and made beeping noises and then obviously got louder when she pointed at Hikaru, she pointed her finger up and waved it in his face " The finger doesn't believe you, What Happened?"

"I said nothing" Nikki gave him a unbelieving look, grabbed his hand, led him over to the sofa and sat him down "Hikaru, I'm Erika's best friend, what ever you did couldn't have been that bad, you can tell me" She softened her look

"she just kissed me, I didn't do anything, except say i didn't care about her, and that's kinda true now... i guess" Hikaru said staring at Nikki

" Uh? I don't get it?" she had a blonde moment " What do you mean?"

" It means i like someone else"

"Oh, i see. That's gonna break her heart" Nikki said looking toward there bedroom door

Hikaru put his hands on Nikki's, as she turned her head, He removed his hands from her hands and cupped her face pulling her in to kiss him _**( Didn't see that coming did you :D )**_ Nikki's eyes nearly popped out of her head and had a tingle butterfly feeling in her stomach, as she pulled away frantically, her face went red " What's wrong?" Hikaru asked walking toward her, Nikki back away " This is wrong! That's whats wrong!"

"Well, your blushing so you obviously liked it" he said smirking

" Yeah, well...Just because i liked it, doesn't mean its right!"

Hikaru just kept moving closer, unaware Erika was watching the whole time, Nikki was eventually against a wall as he leaned in, Nikki stopped him "we have to stop, its wrong and Erika like's you... I think"

" It's fine.." Hikaru turned and Nikki peered over his shoulder "I meant what i said, I'm not interested anymore" Erika said Happily? Nikki was certainly confused. Erika skipped back into her room shut the door and went back on her computer, Nikki knew something was up. Hikaru turned back to Nikki and Tamaki poked his head in the door as Hikaru said " Wanna go out wth me then?" with a cocky, proud sound and a large smirk on his face " Well, i guess it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Nikki said smiling at him

"W-what!" Tamaki said bouncing into the room " My darling, what about us?"

" What do you mean boss?, you didn't really have anything together" He said hugging Nikki protectively

" Its not like you asked her out or anything" _**(Nikki sounds like a hoe, i know , but that's not how i wanna make her sound ) **_ " i understand" Tamaki said sulking in his corner of supreme emo-ness

...,...

Nikki walked the boys to the door, Tamaki totally understood the situation for once and accepted, Hikaru gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Nikki ran up the stairs to there room where she found Erika giggling and typing away at her computer, Nikki leaned against the door frame, " So, what made you give that 'fine' boy up so easily?" she said smirking. Erika waved her over and pointed at the screen to a very Hot Spanish boy, Tall-ish, tan, ocean blue eyes and Brown medium length hair " That's Alejandro! He's an exchange student coming to Ouran from Spain!" She smiled dreamily " I know him because our Fathers did business together and when i heard he was coming here, well its my time to get the boy of my dreams" She winked at Nikki

"So its OK if i date Hikaru?"

"Sure, go for it" She smiled happily and continued to type on her laptop.

" So when is Alejandro coming to Ouran?"

"Next week!" I'm so excited!" she giggled

Nikki laughed " I bet you are"


	9. Chapter 8

_**The next day at school **_

Hikaru and Nikki entered Music room #3 holding hands, smiling and laughing about something with Kaoru, Shizumi ( who were also holding hands ) and Erika, who was texting Alejandro, who would be attending Ouran starting the following Monday. Erika sat down on the couch closely followed by Haruhi, Zumi and Nikki, all of them noticing Erika was in a surprising good mood.

"What's up with her?" Shizumi whispered to Haruhi who just shrugged.

"She has a secret boyfriend" Nikki almost yelled.

Erika shot her head up "I DO NOT!" she yelled back

"well, at least not yet" Erika added as she winked at the girls, Haruhi and Zumi giggled and Erika and Nikki burst out laughing

"So whats he look like!" Shizumi asked

Noticing that all the boys were listening to them they leaned into a huddle

"Well i could show you a picture, I have him on Facebook"

"well we need a computer" They all looked over at Kyouya's empty computer work area, his computer sitting there just waiting to be turned on. They all made a run for the computer, and were successful at turning it on, they did get any further though considering Kyouya came back in the room and scolded them for even thinking about touching it. "Fine if Kyouya wants to be such a jerk and not let us use his computer I'll just run to my locker to get my laptop from my bag" Nikki said as the rest of the girls sat down of the couch.

Hikaru noticed her leaving and went to catch up to her in the hall

"Nik, wait up!" He shouted, jogging after her

"Hey, wassup?"

"Just wanted to see what you were up to, that's all" Hikaru said leaning against the locker beside Nikki's

"I'm just grabbing my laptop, since Kyouya is being a jerk face and scolded us for touching his"

"Aw, and here i was thinking that you wanted to sneak away to be with me" Hikaru said pouting and nuzzling his face into Nikki's neck

"Your funny, now get off me" she said laughing, Hikaru by this point had figured out she was ticklish so he use this as an advantage, and started to tickle her more and more. Soon enough she was on the ground laughing "Stop" she said continuously in between laughs

"And if i stop, whats in it for me?" Hikaru said cocking his eyebrow

"Absolutely nothing" Nikki said with a smile tugging at her lip

Hikaru grumbled and helped her up, she turned back to her locker, grabbed her laptop and shut it. She started to walk back toward the club room but made a quick turn on her heels,kissed Hikaru and pulled away quickly "There, that was your nothing" Nikki winked at him and continued to the club room

Hikaru just stood there, watching her leave

**~x~ **

Back in the club room, Erika was pulling up Alejandro's Facebook page

The girls sighed dreamily at his shirtless picture of him at the beach, his tan skin sparkling and his eyes glistening, it was like an angel or something, well that's how Erika described it.

"Wow, he's actually smoking hot!" Shizumi shouted causing the boys to come over to see what all the fuse was about

"Wow! Haruhi exclaimed

"K, so he's actually totally hot! Nikki squealed,but realizing Hikaru was behind quickly followed with a "But your totally better looking then him" remark, which made him smile and kiss her on the cheek

"So, who is that anyway?" Hunny asked

" His name is Alejandro! He's the son of one of my step-fathers business associates and he's coming to Ouran next week!"

"Well, then we shall welcome him into our school!" Tamaki chimned in

**~x~**

The week had gone by very quickly and soon enough Erika, Nikki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Shizumi were waiting at the airport.

As they all sat at the same snack bar Erika and Haruhi did before, same robot voice cam over the P.A flight 23 will be landing shortly...blah blah blah

A short time passed and all was being loaded off flight 23 including the hunky Spanish hottie that just steeped out of the terminal

"Hey, Al over here!" Erika waved

He ran over and hugged her " Welcome to Japan! These are my friends Shizumi, Kaoru, Hikaru and my best friend Nikki,

"Its very nice to finally meet you all, Erika's told me a lot about you all"

Alejandro kissed each girls hand, spending an awful long time on Erika, making the girls aw and jump around girlishly ( weird, i know ). The boys grabbed there girls hands and started toward the limo that had been sent for them. "Your gonna love it here Alejandro, we have so much fun!" Nikki said cheerfully placing her chin on Hikaru's shoulder, who was giving her a piggyback ride

"Please call me Al" he said sweetly. Making all the girls giggle even more! You could tell Hikaru and Kaoru would be keeping there girlfriends close with this guy around. All the girls were getting tired considering it was 9oclock when the plane landed and it was currently 9 minutes to 10, Nikki was nodding on and off and eventually fell asleep on Hikaru's back, Shizumi got so tired Kaoru picked her up and did the same, Erika was to busy catching up with Alejandro to even think about sleep. It was getting late and Hikaru and Kaoru were getting tired and bored so they left Erika and Alejandro at the open all night cafe they had stopped of at, they said there good-byes and went to there limo where they had left Nikki and Zumi to sleep. Half way home they realized that Erika's house would probubly be locked, the staff would have gone home by now, parents weren't home and she's the only one with a key, and they really didn't feel like going back to get it. There Hitachiin instinct took over them and look at each other with devilish looks.

_**~Next Morning~**_

Nikki's eyes fluttered open due to the amount of sun in the room. She opened her eyes, she didn't remember getting home or going to bed. She felt something shift beside her, and a warm hand rap around her and pull her close. By this point she was seriously wondering where the heck she was, she got up the nerve to look over her shoulder and saw Hikaru all snuggled up and 'looked like he was sleeping.

"Hikaru?" Nikki spoke sounding groggy

"mmmmhh?" he mumbled as he snuggled closer, he obviously wasn't a morning person

"How did i get here?" Nikki said turning around to face him

"Me and Kao didn't wanna leave you and Zumi at the house alone, so we just brought you here" he mumbled yet again a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Ohh, we-"

She was cut off by Hikaru's kiss " Don't worry about it, just let me stay this way for a little longer" he said and he hugged Nikki into his chest and rapped his arms around her. They both stayed that way for a long time.

_**~Same time, Zumi and Kaoru~**_

Shizumi woke up to the sound of her phone going off, she was about to get up and get it when she realized where she was, while two arm flung around her holding her down not wanting her to leave. "Just ignore it" Kaoru said groggily gripping on to her waist tighter "Fine, but if its import-" And again another girl was cut off by one of the Hitachiin twins kiss, they released each other from the grasp they had put themselves in and Zumi snuggled into his chest falling back asleep.

_**~Again, same time, Erika~**_

Erika was frantically trying to reach Nikki and Shizumi, not knowing where they were was making her worry.

She tried Nikki's Cell first and to Nikki's failure, Erika heard her ring tone in the room only to figure out she had forgotten it last night, then she tried Zumi's it rang and rang and rang but no answer. She was getting really worried what if they had been kidnapped or abducted by aliens and were now being forced to tell secret things or being held captive by pirates or monkeys! Erika realized that everything she was thinking was blown way out of per portion. She called Al to see if he knew anything about there where about "No, I'm sorry, i haven't seen them since last night when they left with the twins, i believe"

"Al! Your a genius, they must be with the twins at there house!" Erika stopped and thought about what she just said... 2 girls and 2 twins and there house, over night "Sorry Al, ill see ya later but i gotta go right now! BYE!" she hung up not even waiting for a response and quickly dialed the twins home hoping to find that her friends were at least safe.

"Hello Hitachiin residence"

"Hi, this is Erika Hiroshima, by any chance would 2 of the friends be there with the twins?"

"You mean, Nikki-San and Shizumi-San, yes there here, would you like to speak to one of them?"

" Yes please, could you put Nikki on please"

"Of course Miss right away"

_**~Hikaru & Nikki~**_

A bang came on the door and they both shot out of bed, Hikaru went to the door, talked to the maid and came in giving Nikki the phone

"Its Erika" he said with concern

"Uh-Oh, Uh..Hello?" she answered

"Why in the world are you at the twins house!" Erika said nearly screaming

"I don't know, i just woke up here" Nikki said calmly

"Oh, well where did you sleep?"

"Well i kinda woke up in Hikaru's bed" Nikki said shyly

"You what?"...

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPPIE! I PROMISE TOP UPDATE MORE OFTEN, ITS JUST SCHOOL YOU KNOW, GRADE 10'S A BUMMER... well anywayz! Hope you liked it! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything except my OC's Nikki and Erika, Shizumi belongs to Jellibeani...i don't own Ouran! Thanks to all my awesome fans! REVEIW PLEASE!**

Nikki hung up the phone, pouting her bottom lip as she flopped on the bed staring at the ceiling

"W-what did she want?" Hikaru asked looking out the window into the courtyard

"She just wanted to know where i was, and were i spelt and stuff..." Nikki trailed off

"Oh, and when you told her?" Hikaru said looking toward her

"She was surprised i guess and she hung up" Nikki said still looking at the ceiling she sighed as she sat up " but its not like we did anything, so it doesn't really matter right?" she said smiling

"yea, right"

"Well, I'm gonna go get Zumi and then we can all figure out what were gonna do today, unless you just rather be alone,since i could say anything right now and you'd still not be listening"

"huh?" Hikaru said facing her

"Ah, so you weren't listening" Nikki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms giving him a death glare

"Sorry i was thinking, that's all"

"About?" Nikki asked curiously tilting her head with a hint of concern in her voice

"Us" he said with a straight face, showing no emotion

"Oh" Nikki said biting her lip and looking at the ground, only thinking bad things about this situation

_**Hikaru P.O.V **_

I side glanced at her she probubly thought i was gonna dump her or something, it was quite amusing. I wanted to wait to see if she was gonna say something, her mouth opened a few times but shut almost instantly, she really did look upset so i went over to her, lifted her chin, kissed her and pulled her into a hug "I love you Nik" i felt her freeze in my arms.

_**Zumi & Kaoru**_

"I love you Z" Kaoru said waking up and snuggling with her

"I-I love you to Kao" Shizumi said yawning.

Zumi sat up and stretched and leaned back against the headboard staring at Kaoru who was doing the same, they looked into each others eyes and kissed, moving each others fingers through the others hair, all of this was rudely interrupted by Nikki banging on the door " Zumi, i have talk to you, like now" Nikki's voice sounded demanding and shocked so even though Zumi didn't wanna leave, She had to.

"Can we put this on hold?" She asked laughing

Kaoru just mumbled. Shizumi kissed his forehead and got up to get the door wearing Kaoru's oversized T-shirt. She went with Nikki to get some coffee from the Kitchen, making sure no one saw them and went to sit in the parlour.

"So, wassup?" Zumi said sipping her coffee

" He- he said that he loved me" A smile came to her lips " What does that mean" Nikki asked

" It means that he doesn't wanna let you go, ever. Trust me, I'm dating the other twin, i was shocked the first time i heard Kao said he loved me, considering there usually with no one but themselves, they've grown a lot, you know? Talking more, and interacting with people, looks like you've cracked Hikaru's shell, and that's a good thing" Zumi said taking a sip of coffee. All Nikki did was smile and blush, sipping her coffee she heard the two boys coming down the front grand stair case, who couldn't hear them they sounded like elephants, "Well i guess we should go change" both girls looked at there over-sized T-shirts the boys had given them last night. The girls got up and walked out of the room and starting heading up to the change room, where all there mothers clothing designs were, earlier Kaoru had said the girls could get fresh outfits from there. Shizumi chose a red sequent tank top, black cardigan and some dark wash skinny jeans, Nikki chose a pink and white striped long sleeve shirt with light wash skinny jeans, both girls wore converse, Zumi's were red and Nikki's were blue. Both girls got there stuff together and asked the maids to put there things into the limo, as they headed into the kitchen.

_**Hikaru & Kaoru -same time- **_

When Nikki stumbled out the door, Hikaru snickered and went to get dressed, Kaoru came Hikaru's bedroom and sat on the bed. "Hey Hikaru, hurry up would ya!" Kaoru yelled into the closet

"Sorry, just wanna look my best" smirking devilishly Hikaru walked out of the closet

" What's up with you?" Kaoru asked while sharing his brother devilish grin "Did you tell her?"

"Yup"

"And?"

"She said didn't say anything except saying she was going to get Zumi and looking like the cutesiest deer in head lights I've ever seen" he said winking at his brother

"So she didn't say it back?" Kaoru asked curiously

"Nope, but she'll say it whens shes ready, right?..RIGHT?" Hikaru started to panic, what if he said it to soon, what if he scared her off?

"Uh, yea i guess so" Kaoru said "Zumi said she loved me" Kaoru bragged laughing with a grin tugging at his lips

"Yea, well you guys have know each other a super long time, it doesn't count" Hikaru said sticking his tongue, Kaoru laughed " Whatever, I'm hungry I'll race you down stairs!" Hikaru said playfully

"Ready,Set,GO!" the said in unison racing through the halls and down the stairs.

Of course when they got there they were arguing about who really did get there first, eventually they got tired and sat down at the giant table and that's when Nikki and Shizumi walked in. Nikki went to talk to one of the maids, Zumi sat on Kaoru's lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So i heard you finally told her huh?" Zumi asked looking at Hikaru

"Uh, yea i did, i don't think she feels the same way just yet though, she didn't say it back" Hikaru said with a depressed tone

Zumi snorted "Oh, trust me, she's head over heels in love with you, she may not be willing to admit it just yet, but she ssssoooo is"

"Rreeallly? Hikaru grinned

Nikki came back talking on her phone

"Yea, yea, we'll be there soon, calm down" and hung up, she sighed as she sat on Hikaru's lap and grumbling

"Erika wants us home doesn't she?" Zumi asked

"Yup, shes like a mother or something" Nikki said with little expression in her voice and scoffed

" Fine, lets go then" Zumi said equal emotion

Both girls got up and headed for the door, the twins followed them out

"We'll see you guys later" The girls said kissing there boyfriends

"Yes, you will" Hikaru said

"Were going on a triple date!" Kaoru said

"Me and Nikki" Hikaru implied

"Me and Zumi" Kaoru registered

"And Erika and Al!" they said in unison

"Alright. Text us later" Zumi said

The girls started to walk away to the limo

" Get dressed up Fancy!" Hikaru yelled

" Were taking you to Je biseaute pense à n'importe quoi" Kaoru added

"Alright" both girls waved goodbye and headed home

_**Erika's House~**_

Erika was pacing back and forth at the door waiting for her friends to return home

Nikki and Zumi walked through the door talking about last night

"Where have you to been!" Erika nearly yelled at the to of her lungs

"Calm down mom, nothing happened" Both girls laughed

"Well, you can tell me all about it, up stairs"

all the girls headed up the stairs when Nikki turned to Erika

"By the way were going on a triple date tonight"

"WHAT!"


	11. Chapter 10

Right when they got home the girls started getting ready for there date, showers,hair,make-up and not to mention fabulous dresses. Erika called Al and asked if he even wanted to go on the triple date with them, to her horror he said yes. Its not that she didn't want to go on a date with Al, but she'd never really been on a date before, well except for her ex, Tom but she didn't wanna mess up what her and Al already had, just in case he didn't feel the same way that she felt about him.

Upstairs Nikki and Zumi were getting dressed, Shizumi wore an Emerald dress with sparkle sequins, it went a little past her mid thigh. Her reddish brown hair was straighten and her bangs were pulled back over the part of her hair into a small poof. Nikki wore a pale blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly, it had a black lace outline it also went passed mid thigh. She had curled her hair so it feel into loose ringlets. Erika had a red dress in it was plain but extravagant never the less, her brown curly hair was left down. As they all finished getting ready and doing some final touches the doorbell rang. Nikki went to the balcony outside her and Erika's room, only to see 3 well dressed young men waiting the door.

" Sorry, you guys have to leave were expecting our boyfriends" Nikki said to them laughing

"Too bad, looks like your settling for us tonight" Hikaru said smirking

The girls went down stairs to answer to door. The boys were left speechless at the beautiful young woman standing before them. "Good-Evening Gorgeous" Hikaru said taking his dates hand and kissing it. Kaoru did the same and Al did as well.  
"You ladies all look absolutely ravishing tonight" Al commented while they sat in the limo

"We can say the same to you" Erika said  
"and you all look so handsome!" Zumi added  
"best looking boys I've possibly ever seen" Nikki contributed

The boys grabbed the girls hands and lead them to the front of the restruant

After they ate that sat and talked for a bit, all involved in there own conversations with there dates

"So how do you Japan so far?" Erika asked Al

"Well, it certainly is beautiful and there's many things to do"

"Yeah i think so to"

"Not to mention it has many beautiful views no matter where i go" Al said staring at Erika

She blushed

"So would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Al asked putting his hands on hers

"I-I" Erika was speechless

Nikki popped over from her conversation and tapped Erika lightly on the cheek "She'd love to" Nikki answering the question for Erika

Kaoru and Zumi were talking about Hikaru and Nikki

"So do you think she'll ever say it?" Kaoru asked

"Defenetly, look at the way she looks at him, my guess she'll probubly say it when the rest of us aren't around"  
"Well lets hope so, it looks like Hikaru's nerves are taking over"

They both looked over at Hikaru who was fidgeting like a crazy person

Kaoru and Shizumi laughed and smiled at each other

"I really do love ya Z" Kaoru said kissing her hand

Zumi smiled and leaned across the table kissing him "I love you to Kao"

Now over to Hikaru and Nikki

"Are you OK?" Nikki asked Hikaru

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, why" He asked

"Because your not sitting still, it kinda looks like your have a seizure"

"Nah, its nothing like that" Hikaru said looking at the table twiddling his thumbs

Nikki remembered what Hikaru had said earlier and realized she was so shocked she hadn't said it back to him! No wonder he was so fidgety

"Come with me" Nikki said grabbing his hand and leading him outside

"Where are we going?"

"We need to talk"

"I don't like the sound of that" Hikaru said uncomfortably as the exited the restaurant with Kaoru, Zumi, Erika and Al following them with there eyes, wondering what was gonna happen next and to there luck the chose to stand right in front of the front window

_**Inside~**_

"I wonder what there talking about?" Kaoru questioned

"She's gonna tell him i bet" Zumi and Erika said in unison

"I agree with you ladies, she saw how uncomfortable he was and is just trying to set him at ease" Al contributed

"Wow, that was deep" Shizumi said

They all laughed and that's when the waiter came by and said the bill had been payed by the 2 young ladies sitting at the table across the room, they looked over to see where the waiter was pointing and Kaoru's eye's widened

_**Outside~  
**_"Did i do something wrong?" Hikaru asked nervously

"No, you didn't, i did"

"I'm sorry! -Wait what?" Hikaru was confused  
"i should have told you how i felt earlier, that is why you looked so uncomfortable at dinner, isn't it?"  
"Well, no of course not!" Nikki eyed him with a dis-believing look  
"OK,OK i admit, I was acting fidgety because when i said i loved you this morning and you didn't say anything back or do anything, it just made me feel that i guess i was moving to fast or that you don't feel the same. I really do care about you Nik, i don't wanna lose you." Hikaru said with the most passion and heart she'd every heard, not to mention her eye's were tearing up and the waterworks were gonna start soon  
"Nik?" Nikki looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, she smiled at him " I Love you Hikaru, i really do, and I'm sorry i didn't tell you earlier" Hikaru cupped her face and kissed her, and this kiss was demanding and full of passion and lust, her fingers wove through his hair, he draped his hands on her waist, they stayed like this for quite some time, after they released each other from there lip lock, Hikaru pulled her into an embrace, even when it started to snow furiously they didn't care, they stayed in loves tender embrace wishing the moment would never end.  
Back inside Shizumi and Erika were squealing with excitement,  
"did you see that!, it was so cute!" Erika squeaked happily  
"we Defenetly have to get her to fill us in on what they said to each other!" Zumi added in squeaking just as happily  
"Come on, we should go" Kaoru said standing up abruptly  
"What's the rush?" Zumi asked  
" yes, kaoru what's the rush?" a cocky voice said coming from behind them  
They all turned around to see the barbie from before except this time her sister ( barbie #2 ) wasn't with her.  
" What do you want Suki?" Shizumi said with a now angry tone "Oh nothing, just thought I'd come say hello and my sisters doing the same with the two love birds outside, Suki pointed out the window to Metru who was talking to Hikaru and Nikki Outside~ "Aww well isn't that cute" Metru said walking up to them "Wow, for an Canadian and a commoner, you clean up pretty well" " Yea and for a plastic barbie doll I'm surprised your leg joints to squeak when you walk" Nikki scoffed " What-ever, i might be a 'barbie doll' but I'm higher up in the world then you are and if Me and Hikaru's relationship didn't work out, yours sure wont. I bet he's said i love you to a million girls in his life time" Metru was simply just trying to get it Nikki's head  
" Hey! I have not! As i recall i never said it to you" Hikaru said stepping in front of Nikki  
" Hikaru-kun that's because we were never together long enough to do anything" Metru said stepping toward placing her hand on his chest and looking at him innocently. Metru was wearing a very revealing dress, everything was everywhere, chest and all, " come on Hikaru, i could provide you with things that she could never, we could do things and I'd let you have full advantage" Metru said seductively getting closer and closer to his lips  
"I don't think so" Hikaru said simply brushing her aside and turning around taking Nikki by the waist and leading her back in the restruant. Metru grew angry, he sister came up behind her, " Well looks like she's gonna be a pest"  
" Well i guess we'll just have to exterminate her" Metru said walking to there limo down the road

" So, you actually dated a plastic bitch" Nikki asked giggling  
" yeah, well that was a long time ago"  
" oh i see" Nikki playfully " but when she said she could give you the 'things' again, does that mean you've 'done it' with her before?" Nikki asked with total seriousness  
" No, i remember she wanted to, and that's why i dumped her, its called making love isn't it? i never loved her we had to date so our different family business would grow, or something like that" They had reached the table where they had been sitting " You two love birds ready to head home?" Al asked  
they all laughed  
"Well it's only 9oclock, and its a Saturday Night, we might as well give Al one super awesome weekend before he has the pressures of Ouran set on him" Shizumi said laughing  
" I agree with Z, lets go back to our place and we can watch some movies in the theatre or something" Kaoru suggested  
"Sounds good to me" Erika said holding Al's hand. And with that they all headed out to the limo around back and drove off to the Hitachiin manor. Zumi almost fell asleep in Kaoru's lap, Erika and Al were chatting it up and holding hands, and Nikki was leaning on Hikaru's shoulder and staring out window.  
-

Wow's were heard all around when they entered the estate, , the rose terraces which was covered in a medium dusting of snow, it was so pretty and not to mention how big the land was!

When they entered the home Hikaru and Kaoru showed there guests to the theatre. Erika and Al sat on the giant couch on one side and Kaoru and Shizumi on the other, Nikki and Hikaru were curled up together on the love seat. For once Erika was actually falling asleep in Al's arms, and in a 10min into the movie she was away in dream land. Shizumi and Nikki were the same except they fell asleep near the end of the movie. When the girls woke up the lights were off and a blanket had been thrown over them and the boys all in the separate areas. The girls wondered how there boyfriends had even gotten up without them waking up. The girls all looked at each other and heard the wind outside blowing around furiously with ice pellets hitting the window. There eyes all widened "Snowed In"


	12. Chapter 11

**Heyy guys! I'm back! Sorry i haven't written in a long long time! I've been lazy..not to mention school is hell..and boy problems..and ive had MAJOR writers block, and i still BOY! ANYWAYZ! Thanks for tuning in and on to the story! Again i don't own ouran :( but here ya go! ENJOY!**

It was around the middle of the night when the 3 girls woke up, "hey guys" Erika whispered happily snuggle up to Al

"Waddup " Nikki joked

At that moment while the girls giggled they heard something hitting the window "Uh, guys?"

"Crap" Nikki hit her forehead

"Were snowed in!" Erika almost yelled, but still loud enough to wake up the boys

"Whats going on?" Kaoru said groggily

"mmmmhh" Hikaru just mumbled pulling Nikki back down and snuggling again

" AYCARUMBA!" Al said looking outside

Everyone except Nikki, who was held down by Hikaru, went to look out the window

"Hikaru! How are mom and dad gonna get home!" Kaoru said panicking

"I guess there not, now shh..I'm trying to sleep" Hikaru mumbled

"Well i guess were all gonna be stuck here awhile, I'll go call home to let my rents know were O.K" Erika said exiting the room with Al in tow

"Wow, what are we gonna do" Zumi asked holding Kaoru's hand and staring out the window into the snow storm

"Well, looks like you girls are gonna be staying with us until the storm lets up!" Kaoru said devilishly cocking an eyebrow

"Pervert" Zumi walked away and tried to turn on the lights, which evidently didn't work

"Guys! The storm knocked out the power!" Zumi yelled so that everyone could hear her

"Shut up, would you!" Hikaru yelled

"Hika calm down" Nikki said with a hushed calming tone which only made Hikaru hug her tighter and snuggle up closer

"Uh, guys a little help?" Nikki said trying to wiggle out of his grasp

Zumi and Kaoru walked over, took her hands and tried to pull her up but ended up pulling them both up

A groggy Hikaru mumbled something and fell back asleep letting Nikki go

"Well, i couldn't get a hold of home, power lines must be down" Erika said walking back in with Al

"Yeah, we know" Zumi laughed

Kaoru noticed the girls were still in the dresses they'd worn on there date and led them to his mothers work room, which had racks and racks of clothing, then Kaoru left to get changed and grabbed Al and Hikaru and brought them to the boys section of clothing.

"Wow! I don't know what to choose!" Nikki said walking up beside Zumi would had already changed into a pair of light wash jeans, a black draping shirt that hung over her left shoulder and socks.

"Let me pick you something out!" Zumi yelled with excitement and left Nikki waiting for her to bring something back. Erika stepped out of the change room in some black jeans, black tank top,grey lace shirt. "Cute!" Zumi said coming back with Nikki's outfit, dark wash jeans, a white tank-top and a blue, black and white plaid shirt.

"Its perfect! Thanks Z!" and with that Nikki went to change

After they were finished getting dressed they each found a pair of pyjamas, they were just flannel , Nikki's was Blue with hearts, Erika's was Red with stars and Shizumi's was Orange with flowers. The girls put their P. J's aside for later, just in case they ended up staying the night. When they were done they met the boys back in the parlour. Nikki and Zumi's mouth dropped to see that the only thing Hikaru and Kaoru had on were identical black sweat pants, Al was wearing a pair of baggy grey sweats and muscle shirt.

"Wow" Shizumi said quietly

"You've been with Kaoru for how long? And you've never seen him shirtless?" Nikki asked shifting her gaze off of Hikaru and over to Zumi

"We've been together for 3 months officially but I've known if since we were kids and his body changed since he was 8" Shizumi said blushing

Erika and Nikki snickered

"Well" Zumi said abruptly trying to get attention of herself "I'm kinda hungry, anyone else feel the same way?"

As if on cue a number of growling stomachs were heard all around

They all laughed and decided to head for the kitchen

Once they got there, Hikaru and Kaoru started to rummage around through the fridge looking for stuff they could eat so it wouldn't go bad while the power was off. They pulled over a full giant box of pizza some soda's and some fruit **( gotta keep it healthy xD ) **

"Yum!" Zumi yelled glomping toward the food

"Oink, Oink" Erika snickered

"Oh Hush! I'm starving" Zumi yelled behind her

***Insert Laughter Here***

After eating they all sat around the kitchen table debating what to do, they all wanted to do different things so they decided to go off and do what they wanted, Kaoru and Zumi went to play karaoke **battery powered **, Erika and Al went over to the fire place in the living room and Hikaru and Nikki went to the outside inside terrace room.

**Kaoru & Shizumi- **

Kaoru turned on the karaoke machine and started to pick some songs on a play list that was given, Kiss and Tell by Ke$ha, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and Dumb Love by Sean Kingston. "Your actually gonna make me do this, you know i suck!

"That just makes it more fun!" Zumi said winking at Kaoru

After Shizumi sang the first, they shared a duet in Teenage Dream and Kaoru decided to serenade Zumi with the last.

girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,  
dumb-b-do-b-dumb  
dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,  
I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
dumb-b-do-b-dumb  
wh-wh-wh-whyyy  
**Zumi giggles and blushes "Your so cheesy" **  
you tell me that you're leaving  
but then you wanna leave me  
and never make your way to the door  
i tell you that you're too much  
and then I'll miss you too much  
don't even know what we're fighting for  
you keep my car?, girl  
and then you go get it fixed  
i talk one of them other chicks  
just to make you jealous  
**Kaoru takes Zumi's hand and twirls her around the room **  
how can we make it right  
when we both put up a fit  
you make me so mad  
it's kind of hard to compete  
**Kaoru caresses Zumi's Cheek with the back of his hand**

but when i look into your pretty eyes  
my heart just drops  
**Both Zumi and Kaoru have tinted Pink cheeks**  
girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,  
dumb-b-do-b-dumb  
dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,  
I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
dumb-b-do-b-dumb  
wh-wh-wh-whyyy

**Kaoru leans in a kisses Shizumi, how cute! **

"I thought you said you sucked?" Zumi giggled

"Well..." Kaoru said rubbing the back of his neck with a smirk

"Liar" Zumi said with a smile, which made Kaoru smile

**Hikaru & Nikki**

Nikki was walking around the terrace taking in the scenery and looking at the roses that were spread at through out the room, in different colours of red's blue's and orange's. "Wow, its so pretty in here!"

"I cant think of something prettier" Hikaru said winking

"your so lame" Nikki laughed and went to sit on the big stone bench

"maybe, but I'm yours, aren't i?" Hikaru said sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her

Nikki laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder

"Hey Nik?" Hikaru walked over to Nikki and sat beside her

"hmm?"

Hikaru looked rather nervous about something

" Listen, i really like you, well love you actually, and i wanna be with you for a long time"

"Wow! Your not purposing right?" Nikki froze

"No No, nothing like that, but i did wanna give you something, to ensure that you know ill always love you" With this Hikaru pulled out a small but long velvet red box and opened it, inside was a small silver chain, attached was a diamond heart. Nikki looked like she was about to cry ( happy tears of course!)

"What's wrong, did i do something?" Hikaru questioned

"I'm happy!" laughed Nikki between sobs

"So..you like it?"

"well yea, dummy i love it!" Hikaru took the necklace out of the box, Nikki held up her hair as he delicately placed it perfectly around her neck. Nikki turned to face him with a smile on her face, they hugged each other tightly and stayed that way for quite some time.

**Erika & Alejandro **

Al had his arm around Erika hugging her to his side, Erika was resting her head on his shoulder

"This is so..."

"perfect?" Al said finishing her sentence smiling

"yea, i wish this could last forever" Erika pensively

"about that..."

"Is something the matter?" Erika said looking over at him

"well, i just feel bad for being here, don't get me wrong, i love being here with you but.."

"but? But what, is something happening?" Erika said with concern

"my mother, she is very sick, and she..she may not make it to Christmas"

"what? Then why are you here?, you should be with her!"

"but you.."

"don't worry about me! You have to go home!" Erika said teary eyed

"but, i just cant leave you! We just started dating, and i don't wanna make things complicated" Al said hugging her closer

"i know, but you wont be gone forever, and i ca come visit right?"

"i guess, but i think, if i leave.. you should move on"

"..." Erika was speechless, tears started to flow from her eye's down her cheeks, Al could feel her shaking and never wanted to let go.

About an hour later of tears, happiness and laughter they all got back together and talked, Nikki and Zumi noticed Erika was upset about something, so they excused themselves to their bedroom. Nikki and Zumi ran up the stairs while Erika slumped up and walked into the bedroom, she plopped down on her bed and buried her face into the pillows.

Nikki sat down beside her "AW, muffin whats wrong?"

**mumble, mumble, sob, sniff, mumble **

"your gonna have to speak up champ" Zumi said sitting on the other side

"A...A...Al, mov..moving...sniff, back to..to..to CANADA! Erika said the last part breaking into giant sobs

"What?"

"No way!"

"YES! Stop bringing it up!" Erika cried harder

"You guys could still keep a long distance relationship" Zumi said calmly with much sympathy

"Yea, haven't yea heard of Skype?" Nikki said snickering

"Not the time" Zumi stated quickly

"Fine" Nikki said crossing her arms pouting

"I know, i know, b..but he said h..he wanted me to move o..on!" Erika stuttered

"Oh, well..."

"Your screwed man" Nikki commented mumbling

Zumi then gave her a death glare

Erika gained her composure **" **i just don't want him to go"

Zumi and Nikki gave her a big hug "we know" they said in unison

They talked for a little while longer, about what they did with the boys, Zumi and Kaoru's karaoke party, Erika and Al's...talk, and Nikki & Hikaru's 'romantic time'

"Well i guess we should get back to the boys soon" Shizumi said

"Yea, just let me get cleaned up a bit, do one of you guys have a brush, my hair is a mess" Erika asked

"Yea sure! Ill get it" Nikki replied, glomping over to her purse which was on top of the dresser, how it got up there i will never know

Nikki reached up to grab it when she accidentally knocked it over, spilling its contents plus a little pink envelope which had her name on it in fancy cursive, but it smelled of evil.

"Whats that?" Questioned Zumi

Nikki picked up the envelope and examined it carefully making sure it wasn't gonna explode any time soon

"I'm scared, i don't wanna open it!" Nikki said throwing it to Erika

Erika stared at her with disbelief "Really Nik?, fine ill open it"

Nikki hid behind the couch, Erika opened the letter and read.

**With the Boys~ **

Al had just finished telling the twins what happened with Erika and himself.

"Wow man, that sucks" Hikaru commented "but on a brighter note, you guys can still keep up long distance relationship right?"

"I told her she should move on" Al said sadly

"Bad move dude" Kaoru shook his head

"yea man, she really likes you, and you guys just started going out, you should at least try?" Hikaru added

"You know what! I bet we could at least try, and i wont be gone forever!" Al jumped up

"Yea! Go tell her!" Hikaru shouted

"You got this dude!" Kaoru said

Al exited the room with twins following close behind, they all ran up the stairs, and knocked on the door to the girls room only to hear crying on the other side.

"Do you think she's still upset?" Al whispered

"Of course, she's still upset-"

"but when you tell her the good news-"

"she'll be happy!" the twins finished together

"You guys are right! I'm going in!

"YEAH!" the twins whisper yelled

Nikki was on the ground with her face in her hands when the boys ran in, Erika and Zumi were still staring at the note in shock and disbelief, who would be crazy enough to actually say these things. Hikaru instantly ran to her side.

"Nik? Whats wrong" Nikki looked up and tears began running down her cheeks again, Hikaru pulled her into his chest and she began to cry even more. Hikaru looked at his friends with a concerned questioned face.

"Z, whats going on?" Kaoru asked

Shizumi looked at him and back at the note. Erika handed the note to Kaoru who read it, and cursed under his breath. Then Al read it and looked deeply saddened by it.

"Who in the world would send this?" Al questioned

"Oh, i ave a pretty good idea"

Hikaru led Nikki over to the couch and sat down, "Nik, tell me whats wrong"

"The note explains it all Hikaru" Nikki said in monotone

Hikaru got up and Al handed him the note. Hikaru read it and was shocked, this couldn't happen, not after what happened in the terrace room. He walked back over to Nikki who was sobbing on the couch,

"Don't worry Nik, I'm gonna do everything i can to help keep you and your family safe!"

"b-but all my family is back home in Canada, how can you possibly?"

"You forget that in rich" Hikaru said winking at her, Nikki smiled

"Ok, Thank you Hikaru" Nikki showed a little smile

"Well, on a brighter note, Erika i decided to try to keep our relationship going while I'm away"

"Really! That's awesome!" Erika said with a huge grin and hugged Al

Well all seems well for everyone so far...Hikaru's gonna try to help Nikki, Al and Erika will stay in touch and Kaoru and Zumi still love each other. All is good...

For Now...

The 6 exited the room and left the note of the bed which read

Nicole, stay away from Hikaru or We'll hurt EVERYONE you've ever cared about...

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL **

**DONT FORGET TO R&R!**

**LOVE NIKKI!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! I'm back! I'm gonna try and update once a week from now one, the only reason i haven't been is because i have karate and my final black belt test is this Sunday! Its 4 hours long and I'm super duper nervous, but after that's done ill have tons of free time for my stories! And I'm having a contest for a new character in a new story ill be writing soon, you can tell me what your character looks like, personality, love interest and anything else! How do you win? Simply just draw a picture of one of the scenes from this story :) and send it to me! Via fanfiction or my e-mail ****.**** the deadline is March 17 and the winner will be picked on March 20 , there may be more then one winner as well! So try your best and i hope a lot of people enter! Anyway! Now on with the story! **

After all the bad luck that had happened everyone, except Nikki who was still very stressed about the note, just wanted to have fun and temporarily forget so what better way to have fun was with a good old fashion game of 7 minutes in Heaven.

"Do we really have to play, wouldn't it be kinda, you know awkward?" Erika asked

"Well it is all for fun" Kaoru added

"True, so is everyone playing?"

"I'm not in the mood for this guys but you go on" Nikki said curling up on the armchair

"Snickers why are you such a party pooper" Zumi Laughed at the nickname Erika had given her

"Alright, so we all agree that this is only for fun, and no matter who we get we wont get mad at each other" Zumi announced

Everyone agreed at they went on with the game, they placed a bottle in the middle of the group and started to play, Hikaru went first and managed to slip a magnet inside the bottle and tossed a magnet near Nikki so no one would see it, in other words he totally cheated. Round and Round the bottle went until it landed on Erika but suddenly shot over to Nikki, Hikaru let out a sigh of relief, he grabbed her hand and went over to the fairly large closet on the other side of the room, Nikki complaining the whole way there with mumbles and whines about how she said she didn't wanna play. The others sat there talking until the 7 min were up. Once in the closet, Nikki still down leaning against the wall and waited for Hikaru to do what he wanted, "Hey Nik?"

Nikki looked up with watery eyes

"I said I'd take care of it, so try and enjoy yourself a little" Hikaru said cupping her face

"I-I know but, I'm just worried, i guess"

"Well you shouldn't be worrying, i already sent a message to all the available security to head over to all your families homes, there safe..O.K?"

Nikki nodded in agreement and smirked

"Your the best, you know that?

"Yeah well i do try" Hikaru said with a chuckle

"Well, we have at least 6 min left, right?"

Hikaru smirked, Nikki felt all her stress fade away into nothing.

Hikaru wasted no time. He reached down and placed his hand under her chin. He slowly faced it upwards. He leaned forward slowly. His lips met hers lightly. She reacted right away kissing him back with more overpowering then he thought. Hikaru smoothed her hair while she tangled his with her fingers. When the broke to breath Hikaru pressed his forehead to hers, "I love ya Nik, and i swear I'll do whatever i can to keep you safe" Nikki smiled at his remark as a loud bang came at the door

"COME ON LOVEBIRDS, TIMES UP" Kaoru's voice screamed from the other side of the closet door

Hikaru and Nikki both rolled there eyes and Nikki gave Hikaru a quick peck on the cheek "Thank You"

"Well its no problem if i get more of those" Hikaru said winking at her

"Pervert..." Nikki laughed as they exited the closet

"Have Fun?"

"Oh, shut it Kaoru and just spin the damn bottle" Hikaru nearly yelled and Nikki blushed

Kaoru spun the bottle and due to Hikaru's earlier actions with the Magnet, the bottle landed on Erika

Erika's eye's widened and looked over at Al who had a shocked face to, Kaoru stood up taking Erika's hand and going to the closet shutting the door behind them.

"HAVE FUN!" Nikki yelled getting a glare from Al

Nikki just smiled and sat of Hikaru's lap, and hearing the closet door close

"Well...This is gonna be awkward" Erika stated looking in Kaoru's direction

"Well there not gonna know what we do right?"

"I suppose not" Erika said eyeing him suspiciously

Kaoru sat down and leaned against the wall "So how's life?

Erika was shocked, the infamous Kaoru Hitachiin..just wanted to talk? Surprise, Surprise...Erika didn't have a problem with it necessarily so she took a seat beside him "Not much really, just sitting in a closet" She said smirking

Kaoru laughed "Yeah, besides that, How you liking Japan, and your new step dad?"

"Don't get me wrong i loved Canada-"

"Why? It's all ice and sled dogs, not to mention i haven't heard you say 'eh' once, whats up with that?" Kaoru said cutting her off

Erika laughed "Its defenetly not all made of ice, and there are dogs but not attached to sleds and eh? That's a little stereo typical wouldn't you say?

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck smirking, "Ha yea i guess so"

"But japan is really nice, lots of nice people and beautiful scenery. And my stepfather is never really home when i am, i like him and all but i..i wish we could be a real family."

"I know what you mean, my mom is always designing and away at shows and my dad is usually away on business so its really just me, Hikaru and the house staff" Kaoru said looking at the floor

Erika gave him a reassuring smile and leaned over and pecked his cheek and gave him a hug, Kaoru hugged back and there time was up.

That night was filled with a bunch of different mash-ups like Al and Erika, Kaoru and Zumi, Al and Nikki and even Erika and Zumi xD

Nikki was yet again falling asleep on Hikaru's lap so they both went up to his room and put her down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover her. He kissed her forehead and started to walk away until something grabbed his hand, he turned around and Nikki was looking up at him.

"Please stay" is all she said before dropping his hand

Hikaru smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed and hopped in, she turned toward his and snuggled into his chest.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and fell into a peaceful sleep beside the woman he loved.

Downstairs the others were getting tired as well, the power was still out so that got rid of and T.V or movies so they all decided to sneak upstairs to see where Nikki and Hikaru were. They tiptoed up the stairs and opened there door quietly.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! that's actually ssssooooo cute!" Erika and Zumi squealed surprisingly not walking Hika ans Nikki up.

They closed the door and ran into the separate rooms.

"Did you want me to stay tonight to Zumi" Kaoru said is a cheeky tone

"Well if your gonna be like that then no" Zumi said equally as cheeky "Goodnight Kaoru" Zumi got under the covers and went to sleep

Kaoru sulked out of the room and went to his own, got under the covers and set off to sleep. Not even 5 min later Zumi snuck in and hopped into bed with Kaoru, snuggled into his chest and hugged him.

"Thought you wanted to sleep alone" he grumbled

"Babe, you obviously don't know me at all" Zumi said cheekily

Kaoru laughed and they fell asleep in each others arms

Over in Erika's room she was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair when Al came in to say goodnight

"So are you gonna stay in here tonight?" Erika asked looking over at Al who was sitting on her bed.

"If you want me to, I'd be more then happy too" he replied happily

"Of course i want you to stay!" Erika jumping onto the bed

"So, who do you think wrote the letter?"

"Hmmm... Who do we know that hates Nikki, not to mention the rest of us, and has the power to harm people, not to mention the heart"

"The Twins?"

"If your referring to the barbie twins, then your correct. I'd bet anything to say it was them."

"I kinda feel bad for her, Nikki i mean"

"I do too, but Hikaru said her family is gonna be fine so i believe him"

"I hope everything turns our for the better"

Erika chuckled "Goodnight Al"

"Goodnight Love"

At that moment the heard a loud crash and yelling, a few minutes later Hikaru came running in

"They took her! She's Gone!"

"Hika calm down who's gone?" Kaoru said yawning and walking into the room with Zumi

"Nikki"

**Cliffy! Sorry again that i havent updated in a super long time! Love you ALL! **


End file.
